This invention relates in general to microvalves for controlling the flow of fluid through a fluid circuit. In particular, this invention relates to an improved method of cleaning and preventing undesirable clogging by contaminants, including contaminant particles, in such a microvalve. This invention also relates to an improved method of cleaning and preventing undesirable clogging by contaminants, including contaminant particles, in a spool valve.
Generally speaking, a micro-electro-mechanical system is a system that not only includes both electrical and mechanical components, but is additionally physically small, typically including features having sizes that are generally in the range of about ten micrometers or smaller. The term “micro-machining” is commonly understood to relate to the production of three-dimensional structures and moving parts of such micro-electro-mechanical system devices. In the past, micro-electro-mechanical systems used modified integrated circuit (e.g., computer chip) fabrication techniques (such as chemical etching) and materials (such as silicon semiconductor material), which were micro-machined to provide these very small electrical and mechanical components. More recently, however, other micro-machining techniques and materials have become available.
As used herein, the term “micro-machined device” means a device including features having sizes that are generally in the range of about ten micrometers or smaller and, thus, is at least partially formed by micro-machining. As also used herein, the term “microvalve” means a valve including features having sizes that are generally in the range of about ten micrometers or smaller and, thus, is also at least partially formed by micro-machining. Lastly, as used herein, the term “microvalve device” means a micro-machined device that includes a microvalve, but further includes additional components. It should be noted that if components other than a microvalve are included in the microvalve device, these other components may be either micro-machined components or standard-sized (i.e., larger) components. Similarly, a micro-machined device may include both micro-machined components and standard-sized components.
A variety of microvalve structures are known in the art for controlling the flow of fluid through a fluid circuit. One well known microvalve structure includes a displaceable member that is supported within a closed internal cavity provided in a valve body for pivoting or other movement between a closed position and an opened position. When disposed in the closed position, the displaceable member substantially blocks a first fluid port that is otherwise in fluid communication with a second fluid port, thereby preventing fluid from flowing between the first and second fluid ports. When disposed in the opened condition, the displaceable member does not substantially block the first fluid port from fluid communication with the second fluid port, thereby permitting fluid to flow between the first and second fluid ports.
In this conventional microvalve structure, it has been found that in some instances, the fluid ports may become clogged with contaminants, rendering the microvalve at least partially non-functional. Further, it has been found that in some instances, spool valves may become clogged with contaminants, rendering the spool valve at least partially non-functional. Thus, it would be desirable to provide an improved method of cleaning, unclogging, and of preventing undesirable clogging of the fluid ports in a microvalve, and similarly of cleaning, unclogging, and of preventing undesirable clogging of a spool valve.